


Neither good or bad

by Somebody_lied_and_its_me



Series: An Empire of Greed [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, But I'm sure it will be just fine, But he got a background story!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just love this sadistic creep, It's actually Bill Cipher & no one, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody_lied_and_its_me/pseuds/Somebody_lied_and_its_me
Summary: He is back.Bill Cipher is back.And the Axolotl has a job for the Pines, to make him good.But how can they make him good if there's a plot filled with menace and destruction in his mind.Will they put a stop to this? Even if they are becoming attached?





	1. He is back

  
_Can you really outwit a devil?  
Can you really prove you're not evil?  
Can you really prove you're you?  
No matter what you do?_

____________

"I'm not bad."

The mantra was repeated over and over again, Stan feared he might turn into _'him'_ again.

Because this week, he can feel himself with an unexplainable glee. Stan can feel happiness in pain, Ford said he acted like **_'Bill'_**

Stanley Pines swore that he have heard something, something he quite can't fathom.

Something that made him shiver.

He could feel the lump on his throat forming, his tongue twisting and his mouth itching to laugh.

And he laughed, then grinned and then screamed.

The laugh wasn't his to begin with.

He snapped the window open and eyes wandering, searching for something he did not know.

He looked at the gentle murmurs of the sea, in contrast to his raging storms.

 

He looked at the clock near his desktop, '3:00 am' it says, 'Are you afraid Stan? It's the devil's hour.' It seems to continue speaking.

He looked away.

Not because he was weirded out from the voice, no this always happens to him. The tiredness, the lies and then the forgotten memories, are all returning to him, it can happen any moment of the day. No, he looked away because he saw his reflection.

He saw bright, yellow eyes with black slits on the middle. And Stan was clear he saw those irises etched to his face, to his eyeballs and he looked again.

 

But then he saw hazelnut swirls and round irises, could've been normal except for the fact that he is crying blood.

And they dripped on the floor writing _'I am back'_. 

Then it disappeared and so does the red hue staining on his face. Stan would be lying if he was sure the fear disappeared along with the blood.

But it didn't.

_______________

_'I am back'_


	2. Something or Someone is there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it?
> 
> Looks like Stan is not the only one who have forgotten some things.

__

Sometimes evil is still there  
Still not going out in your hair  
Sometimes evil is just the tears  
caused by the villain's tears

_______________

The hiss that erupted from the tires is what makes Mabel more excited.Summer, that's just it. Back then their eyes were half lidded because of boredom. But this time it would be different, this time they are going home.

Pulling Dipper's hand, they went into the bus with Waddles in her bag. Sitting far at the back, her twin sighed.

"Dip-dop! What is wrong?"

"Mabel" he started out as calm; but then "We might be caught!"

Laughing while a palm hits Dipper's shoulder, "Bro don't you worry! Me an' my partner in crime got this." she reassured.

Dipper's brows ceased into a form of worry. Nothing was reassuring with Mabel's plot. No, nothing at all.

_____________

The drive took hours but it was plenty enough time for Dipper to notice that something was wrong.

Dipper felt something or someone was watching them.He looked deep in the vast trees in the road and just searched. 

"Dipper!  We're here!" squealing, Mabel took all her bags and left Dipper. Looking at the pines one last glance, he stepped out of the bus with a shiver on his spine.  

_'Something doesn't feel right'_

_____________

Soos came into view in the door and grinned alongside Stan, who arrived with his twin earlier that day.

Hugging their gruncle, they all went inside.

Unpacking their bags, Soos told the story of how his abuelita refused the offer of living in the Mystery shack after being chased by a goat. Laughing, the younger twins climbed the attic.

Touching her bed, Mabel trudged Dipper's shoulder and said "Ready to venture in the unknown?"

"Yeah, Mystery Twins?" his closed fist was met by hers.

"Mystery Twins."

_______________

Dinner was quite odd. Mabel noticed that. She noticed the few anxious glances of her Gruncle Ford to her Gruncle Stan, noticed the eyes of Dipper that keeps still on the forest and noticed that Waddles was looking at the axolotl in the aquarium.

To break the awkwardness, she started "So...Gruncle Stan, How was the sea?" her braces reflected the light from the bulb and Stan  used his shoulder to shield his eyes. 

Laughing loudly his form rose, "A riot kid! I mean pumpkin! There's a giant squid and a sea tarantula about the size of the Mystery shack!"

Soos stared in awe "Really Mr. Pines?" he asked and took a pen for his fanfiction about the older twins.

"You bet kid! When we captured it we sold it for a lot of money!"

"Yes,Stanley we know."

"Yeah but it's like $478!"

"Stanley." the tone of Ford made her smile, anxious glance check.

Dipper snapped to Stan and Ford bickering and was laughing a little.

Mabel smiles and muttered "weird sibling looking at the trees, check!"

Everybody looked at her after blurting the 'check' loud, including Waddles.

_'An even weirder pig looking at the axolotl, check!'_ Mabel thought but suddenly stopped chewing her sugared rice.

When did she learned the word axolotl? 

______________ 

After brushing and was now tucked in bed, the twins shared each other a sign of 'good night' and slept.

They both dreamed the same dream.

_'The large entity looked at them, frills shaking as if he's laughing. His pink skin gleamed against the black void and with a deep voice said "Mabel and Dipper Pines, You can ask me each a question after completing the test."_

_Mabel looks at him with confusion and then "Oooh! What are you?"_

_"I am an axolotl."_

_Dipper smacked his hand to his face and looked at the axolotl, he asked "If you really are all knowing, Who is Bill Cipher?"_

_"I shall tell you a riddle about him but there's a condition."_

_"What?" his voice cracked out of fear and at the same time out of impatience._

_"When you meet him again, Make him change."_

_"Uh sure?"_

_"Sixty degrees that comes in threes_  
watches from within birch trees  
Saw his own dimension burn  
Misses home and can't return  
Says he's happy, he's a liar  
Blame the arson for the fire  
If he wants to shirk the blame  
He'll have to invoke my name  
One way to absolve his crime  
A different form a different time." 

_Mabel's head cocked into side "What does that mean?"_

_But the abyss was disappearing along with the creature. "Wait!" his arms reached for the god but light blinded them'._

They both wake up, breaths shallow and sweat dripping in.

"A different form, A different time" they both chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun.DUN.DUNN!
> 
> A cliffhanger!


	3. The finished beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the palm of Stan's hand.
> 
> The power of the Axolotl.
> 
> And the choice of the Pines.

  
Frozen in place,  
The creatures feared his face,  
But time is running out...  
In time, he will wake and shout.  
_____________ 

"You dreamed who?!?" 

The panic in Ford's voice made Dipper even more terrified, even more frightened that Bill is coming back. He looked at his twin sister, smile fading and dread colonizing in her face.

And Stan, he was unusually quiet. But then his gruff voice said "I dreamt  Bill too" gasps were heard but he continued "My eyes became yellow, then returned to brown but then I cried blood and they dripped down saying I am back''

Ford was the one who recovered first but "Stanley, this means Bill is inside you and...and you're the only one who can free him."

"Sixer, don't worry. I mean as long as I didn't shake his hand-"

Ford pinched his nose and outstretched an arm towards the twins, "They made a promise to the Axolotl! Something that could not be broken!" he huffed and then clicked his tongue "because if we did, grave consequences are going to fall in our shoulders."  

Soos raised an arm and asked "Who is the axolotl Doug?"

Sighing heavily, Ford answered "He is a god, and has hopes for Bill. He is a very powerful being, he even knows who God is."

"Welp. I'm going back to Christianity."

"Stanley! This is no time for jokes!"

"Well sorry Ford." the harsh tone made him flinch "I mean, what would you feel if the fate of our family is in your hands again?"

Dipper was the one who answered.  "By doing what you must do, Gruncle Stan. What we must do. " 

"Alrighty kiddo." 

Wendy who have just heard the story of the dream and the situation puts an approving hand to her boss' hands and a thumbs up to Dipper.  
Pulling his hat from her head, she puts into Dipper's. And switching her hat to her head, she smiled.

"Ready dudes?"

"Ready!" 

_______________

The forest was still filled with creatures but where Bill Cipher stood, no one dared to go near him.

Stan held a gaze towards the demon whose deals crushed dimensions, wiped races, manipulated highest of high people and in the end, destroyed his empire.

His arms are shaking, as if wanting to shake the demon's hand immediately but at the same time not.

His mind is crumbling because from his very core, he knows that Bill is there. Silently whispering to free him.

Is he brave enough to dare and break the Axolotl's promise?

Or is he wise enough to try and change Bill for the greater good?

He looked at his family who gave him an uneasy nod. Stan knows that in the beginning and in the end, he would always choose his family.

It's safer for them to follow the promise of the Axolotl. 

He shook Bill's outstretched palm.

___________

Soos could see Mr. Pines' eyes glow white. Eating a pizza he remembered his deal yesterday; That both of them will be Mr. Mystery.

But will there be two Mr. Mysteries if Bill is there?

Smiling, he knew it would be just fine. Everyone deserves a second chance don't they?  
__________

The Pines and Wendy have an opposite thought to Soos'.

Bill Cipher could be plotting something, for all they know; he must've prepared something!

But he's trapped for a year, Mabel reasons.

But then a crack was heard.

The glow from her Gruncle Stan's eyes grew brighter and so does the light surrounding Bill Cipher.

Gloved hands move and the whole statue became dust. 

Stan spoke but his voice became deeper, became the Axolotl's. 

"Bill Cipher of the destroyed land.  
Because this man took your hand,  
You are free to choose your form.  
You can be a triangle or a human norm.  
But your powers can only be used for good,  
Now from now on and where you stood."

Fainting, Stan was caught by Wendy. Bill's eyes opened and muttered incomprehensible words "DOOG ROF DESU EB YNLO DLOUHS SREWOP YM"

Afraid, the Pines backed away but the demon looked at them and with a weak grin he said "Tha-thank you Pines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?


End file.
